eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Second Mandalorian War
|- | Other Faction's: *Hashshashin Order *Jedi Order |- | Famous Battle's: *The Fall of Westminster *Fall of Great Britian *Battle of Coruscant *Fall of Corellia |} The Second Mandalorian War, orginised by a Secret Order hidden from the Galaxy, using the Mandalorians as Puppets to achieve a goal that has been attempted so many times before in the past. The Second Mandalorian War saw fit to use the Republic and Earth tensions against each other, thus allowing Mandalorians to gain an advantage by having the Republic believe it was about to enter war against Earth forcing them to attempt to invade, thus weakening the Republic Main Fleet and Earth's Orbital Defence's in one move. ''Pre-Second Mandalorian War Events Following events before the Second Mandalorian War was to begin, Mandalorian Force's where approached by a group hidden from the Galaxy, and given a task to gain honor and glory, a chance to bring order and a way to enslave the Galaxy so Mandalorians may raise to fame within the Great Galaxy. This Singal Move however led the Mandalorians to believe it was them the Galaxy would belong too, they remain unaware of what the true intentions of the Mysterious Order, and just begin their moves against the Galactic Republic and it New Rival; Earth. ''Operation Tackle Operation Tackle was a Military Movement by the Mandalorian People, in which the Earth would be made to believe the Galactic Republic where planning to invade them, first just before they attacked, they sent a Diplomat to the British Goverment to tell them the Republic was designing a new Super Weapon, with this infomation the British got into contact with the Galactic Republic and gave them a strong threat to tell them to end the construction or face war, confused the Galactic Senate sent two Jedi to Earth on a Diplomatic Mission, during these talks the British Goverment remained firm in the belief the Republic was trying to hide its secrets, and refused to believe the two Jedi. Eventually the following day the Jedi where forced to leave the Palace of Westminster, only to have a distrubance in the Force alert them, the Jedi Master told his Apprentice to remain where he was and he left to find out what the problem truely was. ''Skimish on Blackpool﻿'' Once the Jedi Master arrived to Blackpool he found a School being attacked by Republic Soldiers, demanding to know what was going on he learned that the attackers where not of the Republic, and he engaged them in combat, only to be stopped by British Soldiers and taken to a Prison constructed during the First Contact War designed to Hold Jedi. ''Operation End-War'' Upon discovering the Attack on Earth, the Republic believed it was time for a Military Operation and sent its strongest fleet to Earth out of desperation to avoid a conflict against the Earthling Armies, the Main Objective of the Operation was to invade and take control of the Goverments to ensure a Peace Treaty could be signed however this didn't go as planned. ''Battle in Earth's Orbit'' When the Galactic Republic Navy came out of Hyperspace, it launched a full-scale attack on the Defending Force's, in an attempt to break its Defence's to invade the planet, however the EUDF Force's came to be evenly matched against the might of the Republic Armarda, and used inresting stratagies to defend against the Republic. Eventually the Hashshashin sent up three Assassin's to aid the EUDF Force's in the Space Battle, once they had their objective's they went to the Republic Command Ship. Skimish Aboard the Aggressor Once the Assassin's infiltrated the Aggressor they engaged the Republic Soldiers in its main hanger, using the cover from their smoke bombs to hold their advantage, eventually they escaped the hanger through the venterlation shafts, only to reach the Security Station, which the leading Assassin hacked the defence's aboard the ship and turned them against its crew, once they'd lowered the defence's the Assassin's moved in on the Target; A Republic General by the name of; Tiberious Davious, they easily captured him. With the capture of the General the Space Battle was brought to a cease fire with the agreement he would be allowed to see the British Priminster to attempt to end any conflict from beginning. ''Mandalorians first Stage During the cease-fire between Republic and EUDF Force's, the Mandalorians where given the go-ahead by Mandalore himself, Derrick Trotsey the leading Mandalorian General of the Ground Force's rallied his Military group to target the already battle-worn Assassin base of Operations; Tower 12, which they infiltrated slowly, and made their way up to where the Jedi Padawan and Mercernary where confronting the Assassin Grand-Master, however while preparing to take out the three targets, the Assassin however took a first shot at the Mandalorians, however this was made to appear to be an attack at the Mercernary, but once the Mandalorian was hit, the Assassin questioned the Mercernary about the new arrivals mistaking them to be his back-up, however with the attack by the Assassin, the Mandalorians open fired, and so begun the Second Mandalorian Wars Offiicially. ''Skimish at Tower 12 When the Mandalorians began their attack, they launched their first assassult on the Assassin stronghold within London, and engaged the Assassin Grand Master, and a Mercernery while a Jedi was regaining himself from a painful fall, during this time the Mandalorian's where attacking the Assassin and the Mercernary with everything they had, eventually the injured Jedi entered the fray but he was unable to turn the tide and was forced into submission taking more hits by blaster bolts than he could actually deflect. Eventually the Mandalorians forced the three defenders into submission by throwing in grenade's, while the Assassin escaped, the Jedi and Mercaranry where caught in the blasts, nearly killing boh the Jedi and Mercernary, the Jedi however managed to save the Mercernary by pushing him out of a window that the Assassin had leaped out of, and by uasing the force he was able to keep the Mercernary from hitting the ground too hard, from there the Assassin pulled the two injured men away from the scene to the British Armed Force's at the Great London Spaceport. ''Battle of Westminster'' Once the Skimish at Tower 12 had ended, Derrick Trotsey led the Mandalorian Force's directly into the City of Westminster, the main political center of London, with the British Army, British S.A.S and Armed Police in defence of Westminster, the Mandalorians engaged in a very deadly engagement against the British, however most the defence was forced into submission at the arrival of even more Mandalorian Force's, with new arrivals the British where forced into both retreat and and surrender one of the most humiliating defeats for the British Nations. With the Mandalorians gaining victory, the survivor's where taken from Earth to be put into slaverary at the Mandalorian Capitol. ''The Second Mandalorian War With the major defeat, the British where scattered around Great Britian while London continues to fall. With Great Britian under siege by the Mandalorians, The Galactic Republic have begun to increase their Fleet-Building while a secret Order moves into the Galaxy under the cover of the War, even with the war however a Jedi begins to see an alternative to achieve victory through a new ally; Jedi Padawan Revan begins beliving that the Republic is far too weak to win the war itself and see's a new possible way to achieve his own victory through the chaos. ﻿First Year of war - 2,001 ABY / 2135 AD'' During the First Year of the War, the Galatic Republic believed itself to be able to defend by positioning its force's around its boarders, and abondoning Allies in the Unknown Regions as well as the Rival World; Earth. Several things where revealed juring the first Mandalorian Movements, such as how Earth Defence's where not truely redy for another war after the last War which nearly cost all its Force's, however Earth has remained strong in its belief in power and plans to fend its world from the invaders. Like Earths reverlation, the Republic showed its true colours, abondoning its Allies within the Unknown Regions, and leaving little defence on several key worlds just to ensure the main defence's are based around the two new Capitol's; Corellia and Alderaan, this caused the defence's on Coruscant to fall drastically, lowering its defence's nearly all the way. ''War on Britian'' With the Mandalorians mainly targetting Earth, the British where the first to view the Mandalorian invasion, with the Orbital Defence's gone, the British found themselves fighting on all fronts with more and more Mandalorians landing on its boarders, havng lost London completely, all the British Armed Force's where scattered, but none of its Allies came to aid any support out of fear they themselves would be invaded. Invasion of Blackpool With London under the control of the Mandalorian Invaders, the British Armies where scattered, a small group where located within Blackpool with the British Assassin's Guild providing support to the British Armies just as they where aiding elsewhere around the country. However the defence's in Blackpool where unable to defend themselves from the full might of the Mandalorian invasion once it arrived into Blackpool, and the defence's where easily overpowered. With the Mandalorians victor, the Civilians where taken and dragged from their homes, some sent away to Mandalore, others kept as slaves to build a stronger Empire in Great Britian for the Mandalorian Invaders. Invasion of Manchester With the Mandalorians continued invasion they made a turn from Blackpool and moved into Greater Manchester where they engaged the Main British Defence's having all pulled togetehr to defend Manchester, however the British where unable to stop the Mandalorians progression and just like London and Blackpool the British fell to the much-more powerful Mandalorian Armies. Final Moments with England With London, Manchester and Blackpool, the Mandalorians continued to spread threw England, and once they had full control they ensured that nothing would Rebel, and so began the Final Moments for the british Armies within England, as the British where forced into submission the Mandalorians murdered anyone who resisted to fight back, eventually the entire English section of Great Britian was under the mandalorian occupation. Mandalorian spread to Scotland Once done in England, the Mandalorians moved up to the Scotish, and began to engage the British Armies that where in Scotland, however the great defence's of Scotland felt the sting of the Mandalorian Armies as they cotninued to move into Scotland, city after city fell, and eventually the Mandalorians forced the Scots into one city which they kept surrounded, and just attack from all sides, easily overpowering the Last of the scots in one move. War of Ireland With England and Scotland, Mandalorians made a spread away from the Welsh section and went strait to Ireland, and began a full invasion taking out the Cities with one movement, hardly any time to prepare but the Irish managed to stand against the Mandalorians with no preperations for the battle and began to fight far better than the Mandalorians had expected, from this attack the Mandalorians suffered heavy losses, eventually forcing the Mandalorians to pull back for a few days a shock to the Mandalorians due to having invaded and taking both Scotland and England with hardly any trouble, so the Mandalorians made a second attempt to engage the Irish, however they made the frontal assassult a diversion while Mandalorians made a tactic to strike directly behind Ireland itself and invaded from behind killing civilians in eevry city as they moved up. Eventually the Mandalorians had the Irish defenders surrounded, and they engaged them on two sides; Front and Behind, and they forced the Irish to surrender, however once they had they humiliated its defenders with mass-execution of many of its Leaders. Eventually the Mandalorians made their next move and went after the Welsh. Invasion of Wales With England, Scotland and now Ireland, the Mandalorians controlled almost all of Great Britian, the last step for victory was invading Wales, and they made their quick and effective move swoftly and rellentlessly, invading and taking out the defenders easily, using pure ruthlessness to invade Wales, eventually they gained Victory and began informing the Slaves that they where now owned by the Mandalorians and that anything to do with fighting back would end with blood. ''Second Year of War - 2,002 ABY / 2136 AD'' ''The Rallying of an Army'' On January 15 2136 AD, Alex Johnson, the Leader of the Assassin's returned back to Earth, and returned to Blackpool to discover the Mandalorians had full control, so he eventually left and headed to Damascus; Capitol of Syria, there he spoke with Guild Leader; Yusaf A'Tem and David West, and told them it was time to fight back. It was just after this David West discovered that his child had died during birth, though he was greaving, he knew he still had a job to do, and left to get it seen too. Preperations for War With the Assassin's and Syrian Armies, phase I of Alex's rallying was complete, now all he was needing was the rest if the EUDF Force's and the other Assassin's from Europe and America and the rest of Asia to begin a strike on the Mandalorians at Great Britian. Italian Rallying Just like in Syria, the Italian Armies and Assassin's begun to gather in the Capitol; Rome, the sight of the entire Army covered all the way through Rome even outside of Rome due to how many Soldiers and Assassin's had arrived, it was a glories sight to the Italian People, even though the Army was big, Civilians began to join up just to go with the Army and Assassin's, making the Army that much bigger. ''Allied Invasion of Great Britian'' With the Mandalorians occupying Great Britian, Alex Johnson alerted many differant nations that are part of the EUDF Force's the possible dangers the Mandalorians could become if they remain in power over Great Britian, and so the Invasion of Great Britian began, most of the charge would be led by the Hashshashin Order while the Militaries of differant nations would follow in the assassult. Battle for London Just like the rest of Great Britian, London was invaded by the Allied Force's led by the Hashshashin Order, linked into the Invasion of London was; Italy, France, Spain, Syria and America, while at Ireland, Scotland and Wales the American, Japanese, Chinese and Russian Armies where teaming up to take out the Mandalorians, also due to the invasion S.A.S Remnant's rose up and began to aid the invadin Allies and fought against the Mandalorian occupation. Category:Wars Category:Galaxy Conflicts